<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take you as I am by CreatePeaceFromChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809336">take you as I am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos'>CreatePeaceFromChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Prompts 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Morning Sex, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer wakes horny despite the marathon sex of the night before and, feeling a little mischievous, decides not to wake her lover.</p>
<p>Kinktober Day 4: somnophilia<strike>/face sitting</strike></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Prompts 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take you as I am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "She Takes Me (Into the Morning Light)" by Voyager</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke to the not-unfamiliar feeling of a half-hard cock nudged up against her rear, and memories of the previous night had arousal heating her blood. Jaskier’s sleep-warm breath brushed over her bare shoulder with every exhale, and Yennefer shifted her hips just enough to make his cock slip between her thighs. His arm tightened around her and she paused, but he just heaved a sigh in his sleep and settled again. Yennefer bit her lip, contemplating her options, and then carefully – silently – cast a gentle sleep spell on her not-quite-human lover.</p>
<p>It wasn’t much, just enough to keep him asleep until she lifted the spell, and she was feeling a little mischievous as well as horny.</p>
<p>She turned in her lover’s arms and rolled him onto his back, slipping one hand down to close around his semi-erect cock and stroke it to full hardness. He didn’t wake thanks to her spell, and Yennefer quickly slicked his cock to make her plan easier. She straddled his waist and sank down onto him, holding her breath as she took his sizeable cock into her still-sensitive cunt. He’d spent hours working her over with mouth and fingers and cock last night, and she was still a little achy from how many times she’d been brought to her peak.</p>
<p>It was a good ache, though, and she released her held breath in a rush once she had managed to take his entire length. She always felt so <em>full</em> when he was in her, and when he was conscious he was <em>very</em> good at using what nature had gifted him.</p>
<p>Not that she’d ever tell him that – couldn’t let his ego get too big, after all.</p>
<p>Yennefer lowered her body to press along Jaskier’s front, tucking her face into the hollow of his throat and moving his arms to wrap around her once more before she slipped her own beneath his shoulders. She removed her spell, remaining still until she was certain he was still asleep despite her magic dissipating, and then she slowly started to move her hips. Small rolling motions at first, rubbing her clit against Jaskier’s body as she clenched and relaxed around the thick cock stuffed inside her.</p>
<p>Jaskier groaned, his arms tightening around her, and Yennefer laughed breathlessly as he jolted and rolled them over. He peered down at her with sleepy bright blue eyes, now propped over her, and she smirked up at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clenched around his cock.</p>
<p>“Witch,” Jaskier accused, voice rough with sleep, and Yennefer opened her mouth to respond – only for her breath to hitch on a moan as Jaskier gave a short, sharp thrust of his hips that punched the sound out of her.</p>
<p>“Bard,” she snapped back, too breathless to put any venom into it. Jaskier laughed, and kissed her as he gave another rolling thrust of his hips.</p>
<p>Yennefer hummed in satisfaction, pleased her lover was giving her what she wanted, and they didn’t speak again until they were both sprawled - breathless and sated - across their bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>